All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Ira Putri
Summary: [ THIS IS SEQUEL OF FANFICTION OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU KRISHO ] / "...aku harap Kris bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti kebahagiaan kita disini," / "Apa kabar rumah KrisHo? Sudah setahun ya... Maaf aku hanya datang sendiri. Kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya..." /


.

.

.

Ira Putri

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok! Tok Tok Tok!

Sebuah pintu kamar diketuk beberapa kali oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi semampai itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna coklat bak kayu jati kokoh itu. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu memanggil sang empunya kamar.

"Suho hyung? Suho hyung kau di dalam? Makan malam besar sudah siap? Apa kau tak mau merayakan Natal bersama kami?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Pemuda tampan itu curiga. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil salah satu temannya yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

"Kai-ah!"

"Ada apa, Chanyeol hyung?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan bernama Kai itu.

Pemuda tampan tadi yang bernama Chanyeol itu menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengutarakan maksudnya. "Suho hyung.. Dari tadi dia tidak mau membukakan pintu kamarnya. Aku khawatir padanya,"

Kai menatap pintu kamar itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba mendobraknya?"

"Ide bagus!" Chanyeol setuju.

Mereka berdua menghampiri pintu itu. Sebelumnya Kai ingin mengecek apakah pintu itu terkunci atau tidak. Kai menarik daun pintu kamar itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka tahu pintu itu tidak terkunci. Kai dan Chanyeol saling menatap, kemudian mereka membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Keterkejutan mereka bertambah saat mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berambut blonde gelap tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Di dekat tangan kanannya banyak pil obat yang diketahui adalah obat penenang berserakan. Pemuda berambut blonde itu menggunakan kemeja putih tulang dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Suho hyung!" Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak kaget dan menghampiri pemuda bernama Suho itu.

Mata Suho masih terbuka. Pandangannya kosong. Terlihat juga ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Kai dan Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Suho beberapa kali. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat memeriksa denyut nadi Suho. Masih berdetak. Suho masih hidup. Kai berteriak memanggil teman-temannya untuk menuju ke kamar. Tak lama beberapa pemuda datang. Mereka terkejut juga akan apa yang terjadi pada Suho.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Suho?" tanya pemuda cantik bernama Luhan.

"Tidak tahu, hyung," ujar Chanyeol panik.

"Xiumin-ah! Panggilkan dokter!" Luhan berseru pada pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda bernama Xiumin itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan berlari menjauh dari kamar.

.

.

.

Ira Putri

.

.

.

"Hyung? Apa kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah Natal yang buruk?" tanya si pemuda berdagu lancip pada pemuda bermata panda di sebelahnya.

Si pemuda bermata panda itu mengeluarkan lollipop rasa buah yang tadi memenuhi mulutnya. "Buruk, Hun. Sangat buruk. Semenjak..."

"Yeah. Aku tahu itu hyung..."

Pemuda bermata panda tadi memasukkan kembali lollipopnya, dan si pemud berdagu lancip tadi pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan hanya ada dua pemuda tadi yang berada di ruang tamu itu, tetapi juga ada delapan pemuda lain yang sedang duduk gelisah di sana. Wajah mereka familiar sekali. Mereka adalah grup artis papan atas di Negeri Ginseng, yaitu Korea.

Tak lama, ada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar dan menghampiri kedelapan pemuda tadi. Melihat kedatangan dokter tersebut, sontak semua pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tanya.

"B-bagaimana keadaan leader kami, dokter?" Si pemuda berlesung pipit pun memecah keheningan.

"Jika kalian dalam keadaan stress, jangan terlalu bergantung oleh obat penenang. Leader kalian mengalami stress, tapi untung saja tidak terjadi overdosis padanya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat total, karena dia terlalu banyak berpikir," jelas dokter itu.

Lalu dokter itu memberikan resep obat pada Luhan, setelah itu pamit pergi dari apartemen minimalis itu. Kembali kedelapan pemuda tadi saling bertatapan.

Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini, termasuk Suho. Kalian pasti tahu alasan kuatnya,"

"Benar, Luhan hyung. Aku dan Sehun tadi berpendapat bahwa... Natal tahun ini adalah Natal yang terburuk," ujar pemuda bermata panda tadi yang bernama Tao.

"Menurutku, Natal bukanlah alasan mengapa Suho hyung menjadi seperti ini..." gumam pemuda bereyeliner di sudut ruangan.

Luhan memandang pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu heran. "Kenapa, Baek?"

"Semenjak kejadian 'itu', Suho hyung kehilangan gairah hidup dan kharismanya sebagai leader. Dia lebih sentimentil dan mudah menangis. Padahal kita tahu sendiri Suho hyung itu tidak gampang menangis," jelas Baekhyun.

Semuanya membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. "Tuhan sebenarnya sayang pada kita.. Dan ini ujian dari-Nya. Dan Suho hyung... S-suho hyung..."

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menangis dan menggantungkan kata-katanya tadi. Pemuda berwajah kotak bernama Chen pun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan ikut menangis di sana. Kedelapan pemuda tersebut juga larut akan kesedihan. Termasuk Luhan. Luhan menyeka air matanya dan beranjak pergi dari teman-temannya itu.

"Aku... aku akan menemani Suho saja," Begitu alasan Luhan.

Mereka kembali larut dalam kesedihan dengan pohon Natal sebagai saksi kesedihan mereka.

.

.

.

Ira Putri

.

.

.

Sepasang mata mengerjap lemah. Mata itu memerah dan terlihat sekali kantung mata yang membengkak di sana. Tak butuh waktu 30 detik untuk mata itu akhirnya terbuka lebar. Sang empunya mata itu tahu bahwa ia sedang terbaring di kamar pribadinya. Dan ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda cantik bernama Luhan sedang tidur di sofa. Sang empunya mata yaitu Suho memegangi kepalanya. Pusing berat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur secara perlahan.

Namun itu yang membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan mendapati Suho sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan perlahan. "S-suho.. kau mau kemana?"

Mendengar Luhan telah bangun dari tidurnya, Suho pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Apa kau ingin melarangku lagi, Luhan hyung?"

"Kau harus istirahat total, Suho! Kau sedang stress berat. Aku tahu apa alasannya dan selama ini kau menggunakan alasan itu selama setengah bulan ini," Luhan terpancing emosi.

Suho diam. Kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. "Apa aku tidak boleh...makan bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya?"

"Tentu saja ti-... eh?"

Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seutas senyum sumringah terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia merangkul tubuh Suho dan menuntunnya menuju ruang makan.

Suasana hening di ruang makan berubah dari hening menjadi heboh ketika Luhan dan Suho datang kesana. Bahkan si juru masak dari kesepuluh pemuda tersebut yaitu D.O mengantar Suho ke tempat duduknya. Suho tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada D.O.

"Baiklah, Luhan hyung. Kau yang memimpin doa!" ucap D.O.

"Doa?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Suho.

"Iya, hyung. Malam ini adalah malam Natal." Pemuda berlesung pipit bernama Lay itu menjelaskan.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Ah! Benar. Aku hampir lupa,"

Suho tersenyum. Dan Luhan tahu kalau senyuman Suho itu senyuman palsu. Tapi Luhan berusaha tetap berpikir positif dan melaksanakan perintah D.O tadi. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Tuhan, terima kasih kepada-Mu kami ucapkan karena kami masih dapat merayakan hari dimana Engkau lahir. Terima kasih pula kami ucapkan karena walaupun dengan sebelas anggota EXO, kami masih bisa memanjatkan doa dan permintaan kami pada-Mu. Semoga makan malam yang kami sediakan Engkau beri berkah..."

"Amin.."

Mata Suho kembali sayu ketika mendengar kata 'sebelas anggota'. Doa pun selesai. Dan kesebelas pemuda tampan itu mulai makan dengan lahapnya. Tak lupa mereka mengabadikannya dalam beberapa foto. Ada yang membuat Suho semakin tersentuh hatinya. Di hadapannya terdapat satu sisa kursi kosong yang kesepuluh temannya sisihkan.

"Oh iya. Apa kalian sudah meletakkan kado kalian di bawah pohon Natal?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sudah dong, hyung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan sampai lupa! Gantungkan kaos kaki juga di dekat pohon Natal. Siapa tahu kita dapat bonus dari Santa," sela Sehun.

"Kau menyindirku, Hun?" Tao menatap tajam. Sehun menggidikkan bahunya.

Makan malam yang meriah itu selesai. Mereka saling bersenda gurau bersama. Menikmati hari raya keagamaan mereka dengan penuh syukur dan suka cita. Setelah dari ruang makan, mereka pun menuju pohon natal di ruang televisi. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi pohon cemara yang penuh dengan lampu dan pernak-pernik berwarna cerah. Luhan kembali mengisyaratkan pada kesepuluh temannya untuk membuat permohonan di depan pohon natal itu.

"Aku ingin kemampuan danceku meningkat!" -Kai

"Aku ingin headset baru. Yang selalu menempel di handphoneku agar aku tidak lupa lagi," -Lay

"Aku hanya ingin tas Gucci keluaran terbaru!" -Tao

"Aku ingin punya gitar sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu dipinjami gitar," -Chanyeol

"Semoga besok-besok masakanku tidak keasinan lagi," -D.O

"Aku hanya ingin punya majalah yang dicoveri oleh Miranda Kerr. Tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh para hyungku. Aku hanya ingin memilikinya walaupun itu hanya satu majalah," -Sehun

"Semoga besok di comeback yang akan datang suaraku tidak pecah saat live," -Chen

"Semoga Taeyeon sunbaenim mengupload foto kami tadi di Instagram," -Baekhyun

"Aku hanya ingin bisa membuat bakpao sendiri," - Xiumin

"Semoga EXO akan lebih baik ke depannya!" -Luhan

"Aku..."

Suho menggantungkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Luhan dan yang lainnya menatap Suho. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan Suho ucapkan di permintaannya.

Tatapan Suho menerawang jauh. Jika dilihat, Suho seakan menatap kosong ke arah pohon natal itu. Tak lama, Suho menutup matanya. Menghela nafas panjang dan berat, dan akhirnya berucap.

"...aku harap Kris bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti kebahagiaan kita disini,"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Semua membulatkan matanya ketika Suho mengatakan demikian. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pelupuk mata Suho. Tapi ia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman palsu melainkan senyuman tulus. Semua tersenyum. Tersenyum haru. Lay menghampiri Suho dan memeluknya dari belakang. Perlakuan Lay diikuti oleh Tao dan disusul lainnya.

Mungkinkah pohon natal akan mengabulkan permintaan mereka?

.

.

.

Ira Putri

.

.

.

Salju yang turun dengan derasnya tak menghalangi Suho yang berlarian di jalan. Jalanan tampak sepi akan aktivitas masyarakat. Toko kelontong, supermarket, warung makan bahkan kantor-kantor pun tutup dan tak tampak ada orang bahkan kegiatan disana. Keadaan itu membuat Suho dapat mempercepat langkahnya menuju suatu tempat. Suho menerjang salju yang menutup jalan itu dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia tak sabar ingin sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Langkah kaki Suho terhenti ketika ia sampai di sebuah rumah tua yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota. Rumah itu hampir tertutup salju. Kondisinya masih bagus dan terawat walaupun ada beberapa bagian cat dinding yang mengelupas. Suho berjalan menaiki tangga teras rumah dan berhenti tepat di pintu utama rumah itu. Perlahan ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu agar ia bisa masuk. Ia berhasil masuk.

Keadaan dalam rumah tak seperti keadaan luarnya. Rumah itu hampir tak mempunyai perabotan apapun. Yang pertama Suho temui adalah sebuah lemari kayu yang masih kokoh berdiri 10,5 meter di hadapannya. Dan jika Suho menoleh ke arah kirinya, maka ia akan mendapati pohon natal beserta pernak pernik yang masih ada walaupun sudah tertutup debu. Suho berjalan menuju lemari itu lalu kemudian menoleh ke lorong kanan yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Ia berjalan kesana dan memasuki sebuah kamar tak berpintu. Kamar itu dalam keadaan rapi.

Suho mengukir senyum getir. "Apa kabar rumah KrisHo? Sudah setahun ya... Maaf aku hanya datang sendiri. Kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya..."

Mulailah Suho membuka kenangan Natal setahun lalu di rumah ini. Suho bercerita seakan rumah ini adalah manusia sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sequel! Sequelnya mbak, mas, nek, kek, pakde, budhe/?

Yap! Sesuai yang ada di summary, ini adalah sequel dari FF Officially Missing You. Sebaiknya kalian baca dulu FF itu dan kalian akan tahu kenapa Kris jadi begini /apa

Ira nggak begitu ngerti gimana perayaan natal yg sebenernya, jadi itu berdasarkan yg Ira liat di film aja/? Padahal natal masih lama loh-" ini gara gara Ira nge-scroll daftar musik di memory. Ada lagunya Bom&Hi edisi Natal kemaren. Lagunya keren. Rumah yang Ira ceritain di FF anggep aja itu rumah yang dibuat syuting MV All I Want For Christmas. FF ini terinspirasi dari MV itu, jadi adegan utama di MV itu bakalan ada di chapter depan.

Chapter depan bakalan bercerita tentang flashback moment KrisHo di rumah itu. Minta pendapat nih. Mau tetep rate T atau rate M/? /apa

Kalo mau rate M, mumpung bentar lagi puasa moga-moga secepatnya dishare sebelum waktunya/?. Kalian tinggal jawab aja di kolom review setelah kalian ketik review kalian di FF ini.

Review oke?


End file.
